Charms Exam
by helpfulfairy92
Summary: Written for quidditch league round 2, go Puddlemere! Hermione and Harry Drabble, studying for charms. Prompts inside
**This is my entry for round 2 of the Quidditch League.**

 **My prompt: someone trying to master (an aspect of or entirety of) the subject [charms]**

 **Prompts are 1. Hangover 15. Dialogue, it happened again what do I do, and 13. Articulate**

 **Just a warning, this is AU, so don't expect normal stuff here! But thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Hermione sat at her favourite table in the library, studying the book in front of her intently, eyes flying across the page of the N.E.W.T level book, before turning to reference another book, resting half over her current one.

When she realised that the boy across the table from her had fallen asleep on top of his charms books, she frowned, before waving her wand at his abandoned quill, watching with poorly concealed amusement as the quill proceeded to prod at the messy black haired owner until he awoke with an annoyed groan.

"Ugh, 'Mione, what'd you do that for?" Harry groaned, rubbing at an ink spot on his cheek. She watched as he frowned, taking off his glasses to polish them on his shirt, she caught a brief flash of his stomach as he did so, she looked away, knowing if he caught her staring, her thoughts of studying would be all but gone, hungover or not.

"Because, we have about", she checked her watch, "six hours to master this patronus theory before our exam."

Harry frowned, before nodding and pulling his book towards him once more, although his eyes were unfocused and they didn't move across the page.

"This is your own fault you know," Hermione told him without looking up from her book.

"What?" Harry asked, clearly not paying attention. Hermione thought he may have been asleep with his eyes open.

"This, you," she waved her quill in the direction of her boyfriends less than aware state. Harry's hair stuck up more than usual, which was saying something. His glasses sat crookedly on his nose, making him look ridiculous. His tie was tied, although it was no where near his buttons, speaking of buttons, the top few were unfastened. There was a red mark on the side of his face where he had been resting his cheek on his text book, open to the patronus charm. He was rumpled looking.. And not in the fun way.

"Did you sleep in your uniform?" Hermione asked, the tone of her question letting him know he didn't need to answer the question.

Harry merely shrugged in response.

"This is the last exam of our entire Hogwarts education Harry, and you're hungover the morning of" she was really, really trying not to lecture him, but Harry thought she was beginning to sound more and more like his mother.

After a short pause, she sighed, deciding to take pity on him.

"Shall we find an empty classroom to practice?" Harry's books were packed before she had even finished speaking.

"Alright" he grinned, in that awful infectious way he did that would make Hermione agree to almost anything.

He took her book bag as they walked out of the library, taking her hand and interlacing their fingers in the same movement, something he had perfected recently. He swung their hands lightly as they started walking.

"So, what time did you finish up?" Hermione asked lightly, some of the seventh year boys had decided to celebrate the end of exams, only exams hadn't quite finished for everyone yet. Harry grimaced,

"Erm, I don't actually think Ron and Seamus were done yet" he scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"They don't have anymore exams," Hermione laughed.

"And how much sleep did you get then?" Harry just grimaced again, and shook his head. Hermione joined him shaking his head. Before pulling gently on his hand, bringing him to a stop in the middle of the hallway, before reaching into her bag that was hanging off his shoulder. She dug through the contents for a moment, before pulling out a light pink vial and handing it to her severely hungover boyfriend.

"Hangover potion then love?" She held it out to him teasingly. He took it with. Thankful look,

"Mione, you are my favourite. Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?" He said right before gulping it down. She just laughed and took the empty vial before pulling him into an empty class room to practice their patronus charms.

It was two hours later and they had only managed to produce vapour, and both teens were beginning to get frustrated. Hermione had tears of distress in her eyes, as she tried and tried again, with worse results each time.

"Harry, I'm going to fail this exam, I can't think of anything anymore" he rolled his eyes at her.

"Have you ever failed an exam in your entire life?" He paused, handing her some chocolate

"And besides, we don't actually have to make a patronus, just know how to. And besides, most fully grown wizards and witches can't, my dad said only a few that come out of Hogwarts can" he shrugged, while watching his girlfriends shoulders sag in relief.

"If it makes you feel better we can call my parents on the mirror, I'm sure mum would love to help us with charms?" He said this while reaching into his pocket to pull out the hand help communication mirror that his parents had given him on his first day of Hogwarts.

After having a chat with Lily, the charms master of the group, Hermione felt that she could finally attempt a corporeal patronus.

"Ok, remember, clear your head of everything but that happy memory, let it fill you up, wait for a second, and just let it take you over, then speak loudly, and articulate properly" Lily's coaching echoed through her head, and she took a deep breath in preparation.

She was filled up with a warm feeling, it reached into her toes and cast a golden light all through her thoughts, until she could almost feel the memory, of Harry's hands on hers, all the sights, sounds and emotions tumbling through her. She was ready.

Harry looked on at his girlfriend in silence, watching the way her busy hair quivered, the smile that run across her face, the small hum he had heard hundreds of times from her, and knew what her memory was of. He grinned, a large smug grin, that could of powered his own patronus.

Finally Hermiones eyes flew open and she raised her wand, clearing her throat in the process.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" she yelled, and, a moment later, a bright silvery otter flew out of the end of her wand. She let out an excited yell, and watched her otter fly around the room.

"Look! Harry, I did it!" He laughed at seeing her so excited

"That's amazing 'Mione, really" he high fived her outstretched hand, before grabbing it and placing a kiss to the back of it.

"Now I hate to break up your celebration, but it's time to go," he reminded her gently, watching as the otter dissolved into the air. Hermione couldn't help but feel disappointed, but nodded all the same. Her grin still firmly fixed in place when they arrived outside the great hall.

Her elation at mastering the unmasterable, could have powered hundreds of patronus charms, she had never felt better about her achievements. A patronus! She had a real life patronus.

"'Mione, it happened again, what do I do?" It was after the exam, and Hermione and her boyfriend were sitting next to the lake, enjoying some sunshine and the freedom that had settled over them.

"What happened?" Hermione lay on the grass, eyes closed, a small smile playing on her lips, she peeked one eye open to look up at Harry.

"I just realised again how much I love you" she looked up at him, laughing at his corny line.

"You're an idiot" she pointed out, kissing him anyway.


End file.
